


Never Agree to a Snowball War, Never.

by AlexyGrippes



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Jim, Hurt/Comfort, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexyGrippes/pseuds/AlexyGrippes
Summary: Jim didn’t know in what he was stepping into when he accepted the snowball war with Dwight. He expected something like two guys taking snow and shoot each other with it, not a full on attack that gets him to the ground bleeding.





	Never Agree to a Snowball War, Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First fic I've done for this fandom and first time I'm writing in English too. I'm french so I'm sorry if some of my spelling are wrongs, just point them to me in the comments.
> 
> I know it's been a while since there's any updates on fic's of the Office since the show stopped a long time ago but if you do read that little story, can you please review? Review's are like drugs for me, I'm totally addicted to them hehe.
> 
> I also love to see Jim hurt (yeah I know that's weird) so if I do write some other fanfiction for this series then expect to see Jim not doing well XD

Jim didn’t know in what he was stepping into when he accepted the snowball war with Dwight. He expected something like two guys taking snow and shoot each other with it, not a full on attack that gets him to the ground bleeding. Dwight was ecstatic, of course. He dreamed of the day of getting the better on Jim, and this day finally came. Sadly, it’s not how he expected it to go.

Right after Dwight did his war scream on top of Jim’s body that was on the ground, Dwight made his escape, running away from him. He didn’t notice how Jim didn’t try to move from the ground, how his body was just slack and didn’t really had life in it.

When Jim did try to move, it was 1 hour after the attack happened. He got up, shivering like crazy and looking outside, lost. There was a fresh pain coming from his skull, the lights from the sun reflected on the white snow was piercing his eyes like daggers. After turning in circles for a little moment, trying to ground himself from the vertigo he was feeling, Jim decided to go inside the Dunder Mifflin building, hopping it would be a little bit more warm inside. Like a robot, he got into the elevator, looking nowhere in particular.

He was just so lost. What just happened? He knew he came outside but for what purpose? And why was he on the ground and why was his nose bleeding? His head hurt like crazy too, what happened there?

When he got on the floor of the Dunder Mifflin Company, he looked around him, seeing all the Christmas decorations everywhere. When he opened the door to the office, Dwight was disguised as Pam, pretending to work on something at her desk. Jim just looked at him with pure confusion, what the hell was that idiot doing there? Suddenly, with no warning, Dwight started to shoot snowballs at Jim, catching him completely off guard. For the second time that day, Jim Halpert found the ground hard on his face, his hand pathetically trying to protect his face from the assault he was getting from his co-worker.  Pam, hearing the commotion that was Dwight’s screams of war and happiness, just looked at her husband on the floor, a smile slowly getting on her face. She should support her man but at the same time, she knew that the boys were just “having fun”, even though Dwight seemed to be a little too hardcore on this matter.

When the Assistant to the Regional Manager made for the second time that day his escape, Pam just trotted to where his husband was still on the floor, a sweet smile on her face.

-“Hey there, where were you for the past hour?” She asks, tending her hand down for Jim to grab on.

Weakly, Jim took her hand and got up on his feet, vertigo and sickness attacking him at full force.

Without answering his girl, Jim made an escape to the break room, leaving Pam confused at the reception desk. She quickly recovered and followed him, ignoring everybody’s eyes on them.

-“Hey,  Jim?” Pam opened the door with caution, looking at his husband pale face. “What happened?”

Jim didn’t answer, just looked at the vending machines, looking lost. She quickly made her way to him, putting him in a tight embrace. That is when she felt his very cold skin and wet coat.

-“Oh my god, you’re freezing!  Seriously, what happened honey?” She asks, concerned for his safety. She starts to rub her hands on his arms in a loving way, her beautiful eyes filled with worry.

-“I... I don’t know...” Jim looked at Pam with confusion in his eyes, why was her skin feeling like fire on his arm. She was so warm. His voice was croaking from fear and confusion. “One minute I was outside and the next I was waking up from the ground, I don’t know what happened. What’s Dwight problem anyway?” His voice was low and unsteady, it was like he was about to cry.

If Pam wasn’t concerned before, she surely was now. Without skipping a beat, she got out of the door to go get her coat on and when she came back to Jim, who hasn’t moved since he got into the break room, she took his cold hand in hers.

-“Come on Jim, I’m taking you to the hospital.” As she was guiding him outside the break room, Jim suddenly stopped moving, looking at Pam like she had grown two heads.

-“What? No, why would I go to the hospital? I’m fine, see?” He didn’t want to worry her, yeah, his head hurts like a bitch but Advils could do the trick. Besides, he wasn’t cold anymore, so that’s good news, right?

-“Jim, you just told me that you woke up on the ground. It’s been an hour from the last time I saw you going outside for your war with Dwight. And seeing the blood on your face and the way you crisp your eyebrows each time you look at the lights, we don’t need a genius to see that you may have a concussion.” She explains quickly, still tugging at his hands to make him move.

-“A concussion? I can’t have hit my head that hard...” Just as he starts to talk, Jim felt the sickness return at full force, this time getting the better of him. Before he knew it, he made a run for the man’s bathroom and was in front of the toilet on the ground, letting go the Christmas cake he got earlier with his lunch in it.

He was feeling so hot, his soaked coat seemed to be too much for him at that moment. He heard Pam say something to him, or maybe another person from the office. He doesn’t really know, all he thinks was that his head hurts like the dead, he is feeling hot and the ground seems like a great place to nap a little.

Just for a little while, maybe that is what he needs to feel better?

Pam just saw her husband starting to be comfy on the ground and alarms bells started to ring in her head. She barely had the time to call for help before she too was on the ground, slapping nervously Jim’s cold cheeks.

-“Come on handsome, it’s not the time to nap!” Jim didn’t want to cooperate though, letting his body slack and unmoving on the ground. He just wanted to sleep, was that too much to ask for?

It was at this moment that Dwight made his way in the man’s bathroom, quickly followed by Michael and Angela. They looked concerned, Dwight wasn’t sure if it was some of their pranks but judging from Pam’s worried face, he decided that it was serious.

-“Man Jim, what happened to you?” Michael seemed to think this was funny and that Jim was actually wasted. “Did you drink too much eggnog?” He looked around him, his funny smile plastered on his face.

-“No dummy, he looks pale and sick.” Answered Dwight, feeling Pam’s eyes looking at him.

-“Why didn’t you told us that Jim was unconscious on the ground outside, Dwight?” Pam was furious, her inquietude for her husband wasn’t quieting down.

-“I actually didn’t know he was unconscious. It’s entirely my fault. I apologize, Pam.” Responded Dwight, looking a little sheepish.

Michael wasn’t laughing anymore, the looks of his little family were so serious that he was starting to understand the gravity of the situation.

-“I don’t want an apology Dwight, at least not now! Help me wake Jim up!” Pam started to slap Jim face for another time. Her actions were rewarded by a little grunt coming from him, but no movement of his legs or arms were done.

-“Step back Pam, I am the most qualified person to assist Jim right now. SOMEBODY, CALL AN AMBULANCE.” Screamed Dwight, taking Pam’s place by Jim. Just as he was starting to take Jim’s arms to put it on his shoulders, Michael intervene, saying he would be taking the other side.

Since Jim wasn’t very helping anybody in the situation, Pam had to splash his face with water from a little cup, which finally granted all the people crowed in the little bathroom of Jim’s consciousness.

-“Seriously guys?” He asked, the words slurred and weak. The water felt like fire on his cold skin, why was he so cold all of the sudden? Wasn’t he warm just a few seconds ago?

Quickly, everybody from the office started to help them get Jim outside, Dwight and Michael taking the lead with a very weak Jim on their shoulders.

-“Why can’t I sleep?” Jim looked at Pam from the corner of his eyes, feeling her worry going through the roof.

-“Because the doctor didn’t say you can yet.” She answers bluntly, taking place with the boys in the elevator.

-“Did somebody called an ambulance?” Screamed Pam before the door of the elevator closes, and the sheepish looks she got from her coworkers screamed loud and clear the answer she didn’t want to have.

-“Terrific, it’s too late to call one now, we’ll have to take him in.” Answered Dwight, looking rather pissed.

After splashing Jim another time with water from the cup that was in Pam’s hand, the elevator made his stop at the ground floor; everybody was on the move to get Jim into his and Pam’s car. Pam tried to ignore the blood that was on the floor at the porch of the building and instead, she busied herself by opening the door to the car, letting Dwight ride with his husband in the back of the car and taking the wheel with Michael riding shotgun.

The ride was filled of Dwight and Michael screaming for Jim to not sleep and soon enough, they were at the hospital. Since they didn’t came by ambulance, they had to go into the waiting room and another battle of Jim’s sleeping begun, leaving Pam having her anxiety go to the roof.

Even if the need to sleep kept nagging him, Jim noticed the internal turmoil that her wife was in and he slowly grabbed her warm hand in his, completely ignoring his boss or his friend.

-“Hey, it’s all going to be ok, I promise.” He says with his little voice, looking in Pam’s eyes with heavy eyelids.

Even when Jim wasn’t feeling so well, he still took time to actually cheer up her best girl. Pam just smiled sweetly at his man, squeezing his hand tightly into hers.

It’s only five minutes later that a nurse came to get Jim’s into a hospital room, with Pam following him closely. After a quick inspection and some questions, the doctor cleared Jim for the night, claiming he only got a mild concussion and that he should be fine in the future. He also suffered from hypothermia, which the doctor responded by taking his coat off and replacing it with a warm blanket. They discharged Jim right after they were done with the inspection, rewarding Pam with the instruction of waking up Jim each hours for the next day and asking the same typical questions like “What is your name?”, “Where are you from?”, “What is the date?” and many more to keep on track his recovery.

On their way home, everyone was quiet in the car, Jim fast asleep in his seat. Dwight was looking outside the window, deep in thought. Michael didn’t seem to want to talk, maybe he just knew that it maybe wasn’t the time for a dirty joke.

Pam dropped them at their workplace before going back on the road to go home. When she managed to get Jim to wake up and into their house, she only started to relax when her husband was tucked in bed. She looked at her watch, seeing in only ten minutes she had to wake him up again. She sighed, going downstairs to go check on Cece. After all the commotion, she almost forgot about her baby girl that was still with their guardian.

Never ever Jim accepted another challenge that involves snow with Dwight after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting all the way here!  
> Don't forget to tell me how you liked/disliked it, but if you did disliked it please be kind and explain to me why. Otherwhise i won't get any better and you'll just make someone even sadder than she is at this moment.
> 
> Really, thank you! <3


End file.
